Truer love
by Vampwolf13
Summary: What happens when Prosper is shot? Will Scipio tell prosper he loves him or will prosper leave him? BoyxBoy rated M for later chapters.self-mutilation maybe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: My light

warning: contains boyxboy action in later chapters. I do not own the thief lord, that title is reserved for auntie funke.

Author's note: This is based more off the movie and takes place after Scipio decided not to ride the merry-go-round.

chapter 1: My Light

Ida sat there and watched as the small blonde boy in her lap cried with muffled sobs into her shoulder.

"Don't worry bo I'm sure Prosper is going to be fine." she said trying to bring comfort to the boy. She looked up to see the other children crying over their friend. Thud!

"Where is he? Where is prosper?" said the boy. He wore his black bird mask, and black peacoat. "Scipio, sit down. You barging around, yelling like an idiot won't make Prosper get well any time soon." whispered hornet. She was still in shock remembering what brought them here.

_earlier that day..._

"Come on Prosper it's easy. All you have to do is walk up to someone distracted, slip your hand into their pocket, grab their wallet and run." said riccio. "Well I guess I could try it this once. And it's not like anyone is going to get hurt." prosper said as bravely as he could.

Hornet was sitting in the palazzo watching bo chase pigeons while Ida took pictures of him. Prosper looked around for an easy enough target. That's when he noticed the old man looking at the great lion statues above their heads. He walked over by the old man and was reaching to put a hand down the man's pocket to grab his wallet, when the man pulled a gun on him.

"So you thought you could just waltz up to me and take my money, you snot nosed brat."

Prosper could only watch as the man pulled the trigger and shot him three times.

The palazzo cleared as hornet and rizzio screamed at the sight of prosper falling to the ground. Ida grabbed a hold of bo as the others raced over to where prosper lay in a broken heap. After moving bo out of the way Ida called the paramedics. The man who had shot prosper had disappeared into the crowd. As Ida raced over to prosper's side bo started to break down, seeing his brother bleeding out.

_present moment..._

Scipio's p.o.v.

I paced worrying about my best friend. It was only minutes ago that I was sitting at home watching the news when it showed a video of prosper being shot by an elderly man. Before he had realised it he was grabbing his mask and coat and heading out to the hospital. When he had arrived he had not expected to find everyone including victor to be crying. After the initial questioning he had started to pace, making him think more about the dying boy.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" he yelled. "Why did he have to do that. Why didn't he run! I should've been there! Maybe then he wouldn't have ended up like this!"

"Scip stop it!" Bo yelled. The boy looked he had been crying for a long. "I'm sorry Bo, I should not have yelled like that. He's going to be alright, Prop's strong." he said trying to convince himself as much as the younger boy. As if on cue a nurse walked in.

Scipio got up and walked over to the nurse. "Will he be alright?" the older boy asked. "He'll be fine, signore. His surgery went well and he is resting. I should say, if you had been but a moment later he might not have made it." the petite woman said. Scipio felt like he could break down and cry right. He knew that if prosper had died he would've gone mad, because deep down he knew that he loved prop more than anything in this world.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I'll update if I get more than two reviews. And please, no flames.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Warning: contains boyxboy action in chapters. I do not own thief lord, that title is reserved for auntie funke.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't done this for a while. School started, friends and nobody commenting on my book made me stop for a while. I want to thank xxRudolphAndTonyForeverxx for commenting and I'm dedicating this chapter to them. Also want to add that if you have a wattpad look me up cause I like using actors known to us common folk like Rollo Weeks. *giggles* On with the show!

Prosper's P.O.V.

I woke up to feeling something holding my hand. My eyes tried to open but felt to heavy, so I left them closed. It was then that I heard his voice.

"Prop... please, please wake up. Bo needs you. Hornet needs you. I need you. So please wake up!" he said sobbing loudly into my arm. He needed me? Why would Scipio need me? I decided to stay quiet for a little while longer to see why.

"Scip?" I heard Bo's little voice.

"What is it Bo?" He asked Bo, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ida wants to see you." he said. I could hear his shoes hitting the floor as he skipped over to Scipio.

All of a sudden I feel Scipio's hand leave mine and Bo's smaller one replace it.

"Take care of him Bo. I'll be right back." he says. Then he exits the room his high heels clicking against the floor till I heard them no more. It was then that I heard the ruffling of sheets right next to my ear. Then came Bo's little voice, "Prop... Prop I know your awake. Get up so we can leave and go get ice cream." Of course Bo would know this, and through all of this he wanted ice cream. I opened one eye and looked at him. I then put a finger to my lips to quiet him and then winked. He giggled and nodded, but didn't say anything.

It was than that Scipio walked into the room and took Bo's place in the chair while Bo climbed on to his lap. He giggled some more, than skipped out of the room probably to tell the others that I was awake. Bo never could keep a secret.

"Prosper..." I heard Scipio's gentle voice as he started to rub my hand. "Come on Prop wake up." he said. I could tell that he was losing his patience with me, so I decided to have a little fun with him. I moaned his name out as I got up from my bed. I then turned and looked him in the eyes and said...

Me: Short chapter and a cliff hanger. Oh I'm so bad.

Scipio: What the fuck!

Prosper and Bo just giggle like school girls.

Me: Stay tuned. Now come on Bo let's get ice cream while they make out

Bo: OK

We walk off...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scipio's Anger

Warning: Blah, blah, blah crap. I don't own this otherwise this movie would be a porno.

Scipio p.o.v.

"Come on Prop wake up." I said looking down at the other boy. All of a sudden he wriggles to get up and moans my name before coming up to look me in the eyes.

"Hey Scipio. What's up?" he says with that cute little smile on his face. If I weren't so angry at him I would be wondering why I thought that. At the current moment, however, I was pissed at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! How dare you do that to me! Ida was concerned about you. Hornet was concerned about you! Even Victor was concerned about you! I can't believe you pulled such a stupid stunt!" Yelling at him made me feel so much better.

When I got through yelling at him I could see his eyes start to tear up and he looked away.

"Prosper… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I was cut off when he gave me a look.

"You're right. I should've known not to do that. It was wrong of me to put myself in that much danger. I won't let it happen again." When he was finished he looked down dejected. There was so much I wanted to say, to make him smile again after causing him to look so bad. All I could do was nod and walk out….

Prop p.o.v.

He had just walked out of the room, when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Hornet staring at me, her eyes red and puffy from what looked like crying.

"Hey, Hornet." I just stared at her as she came up to me and wrapped in a big hug.

Wincing at the tight embrace made Hornet jump back and look like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh Prop. I'm so, so sorry. It must still hurt…"

I waved her off and then turned to look at the area where the pain had come from. As I removed the hospital nightgown I saw what would have undoubtedly made a grown man vomit. There was scar tissue and a bunch of stitches all surrounding my heart in what looked like a doll stitch. I turned back in time to see Hornet choking on a sob and the others walking in on the sight.

The looks I was getting were ranging from Bo's look of worry to what I'm guessing as Victor's fury at what the man had done to me. Though it was the look on Scip's face that scared me the most. He had lifted his mask and I was able to see a look of protectiveness in his eyes. Then he had his mask back on and was walking back out the door, before I could even comprehend what I had just seen.

Then I was suddenly overwhelmed with people worrying over me and Bo's little hands holding mine to pay attention to Scip.

Scip's p.o.v.

I was going to kill him. I was going to hunt him down and kill him. I had never wanted to hurt someone so badly. Prosper would not want this, would not understand why I wanted to do this. I didn't even understand why I wanted to do this. All I knew is this man hurt MY Prosper and nobody would get away with that.

Author's Prattle:

I'm not sorry for having a life and not writing forever. I am sorry that I left on a cliffhanger however. Ergo, I'm going to try and make up for it.

Scip: I can't believe you're doing this to them. This is cruel and unusual punishment.

Prop: It is and why did I have to get hurt…. *falls over

Scip: Prosper!

Me: OH Dear…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prop's Dream and Scip's Pain

Prop's P.O.V

It had been a few good hours before the others had left. Ida had said they could all come back tomorrow and all of them had agreed. Victor had carried a sleeping Bo on his back. Not four minutes later a nurse had came in giving him a cup of jello to eat and left him with his thoughts.

He spent the time thinking about Scipio's reaction and the look of protectiveness that didn't sit right with Prosper. It wasn't the fact that the look was out of place or that it was directed towards him, it was the fact that there had been a look of possessiveness along with it. That was what scared and confused Prosper all at once. The thoughts were so much that he fell asleep worrying about the look.

That night Prosper dreamed of waking up to find Scip in his bed, whispering I love you's in his ear and kissing away the pain that was slowly spreading throughout his body. He jolted awake, screaming in pain as his chest began to hurt. However the screams turned into gargling as blood was coming out of his mouth. The nurses rushed into the room, frantically trying to calm him down. Finally a doctor came in and sedated the young boy.

Scip's P.O.V.

After leaving the room Scip had talked to Riccio and found out what the man who had shot his Prosper looked like. The description although vague was enough for the young man to start with. He began his hunt through the alleyways and waterways of Venice looking for this man. When he felt he had covered most of the city, Scipio began to feel the wear of the search on his legs.

"This is stupid! I won't be able to find the bastard who did this! Il mio prosperare. Perché è successo a lui?"

Scipio could feel his hope draining away as he began to wander the streets heading back to the hospital. He felt like this night couldn't get any worse. Scipio had just rounded a corner to see the hospital when he felt his phone begin to vibrate (why Ida had wanted them to have phone's was beyond Scipio's understanding, but he had to admit that the small mobile was useful). He looked down to see Victor's name and his phone shrieking wildly.

"Ciao. Qual è il problema, Victor?" came the boys tired response.

"Scipio! Thank God! We've been trying to reach you all night!" The older man yelled through the phone. Scipio looked back at his phone to see that he had, indeed, missed many calls from both Victor and Ida, and several messages from the rest of the gang.

"I've been busy, trying to find Prop's killer." He ground out, as if saying it would just make things all that much more true.

"Scipio that can wait 'til later. Prosper needs you here." Scipio could hear the worry and a bit of hysterics leak into the man's voice.

"What happened to Prosper, Victor?!" the boy all but screamed. He looked around to see that he had stopped just outside the hospital. He hung up his phone and ran inside nearly colliding with the man he had just been talking to.

"Scipio!" Victor pulled the boy down the hall towards the rest of the gang. As he took in their appearances he could tell that something had just gone wrong. When he finally looked at Bo, he saw him crying and freaking out, with Ida just holding him.

"Victor, you still haven't told me what's going on. What happened to Prosper?!" the teenagers patience had gone and his fear for the other boy had just torn the last shred of sanity he had been clinging onto.

"It looks like the bullet did more damage than the doctor's thought. They rushed him to the ER because he was coughing up blood from a collapsed lung. Too make matter worse he was having a panic attack when they found him, so they had to sedate him. The doctors haven't said anything because he's still in surgery, but one of the nurse's said it doesn't look good."

Scipio didn't know what to do or say to that. He could feel his legs give out from under him as he fell to the floor crying. It was one thing to have Prosper get shot; it was another thing to have been given hope that he would get better. He felt an overwhelming urge to vomit. He got up and ran to the closest trashcan. After throwing up most of his stomach contents the young man just slouched against the wall, wondering why this was happening to the one person in his life, the one he would do anything for, the one he would die for, the one he would kill for…

It was that thought that brought the young Massimo out of his state of depression. It was that thought that brought back the anger and hatred for the man that had done this to Prosper, his Prop! It was with this thought that he raced back out onto the streets to continue his hunt and show this man what it meant to mess with the Thief Lord…


End file.
